The Orphan Who Sees All
by nolessthan3
Summary: Naruto escapes from Mist orphanage using a secret power. To see and channel spirits/demons into his body. He runs into Konoha shinobi and is captured. They think he has Kyubbi, when he only sees his spirit and borrows his power!
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

Beginng is spin/modified from 'Life Just Isnt Fair'by Aznakira:

"Haa~ Haa~"

I was panting now and gasping for breath. My arm was killing me and I had no idea where I was. All around me were dark trees and bushes. Howling was in the distance. _They must have brought out the dogs._ If that was the case then I am royally screwed. Tripping over a tree root I collapsed to catch my breath. _How could I have been so stupid! Snapping like that? Now they're going to kill me._

FLASHBACK:

The lunchroom was full of kids from ages 14-18. The long metal tables bolted into the ground and cheap plates made scraping noises as forks hit them. Everything was silent except for that. Their was an atmosphere of gloom and hopelessness. This was Mist's orphanage. A place where kids with no place left were sent. People thought that it was a peaceful place that taught kindness and love. They were wrong. Kids were beaten harshly for smallest of things. Dropping food, being late to dinner, forgetting homework, ect. Still there was a rule that if someone volunteered to take the punishment they would, as long as it wouldn't kill them.

I am one of these people. I am Naruto Uzumaki. Whenever someone is unjustly punished I would scream to take the beating for them. Soon enough I became on of the Akatsuki's favorites. People who they experimented on. Not like science, just in different ways of torture. I had endured whips, chains even just plain old beatings. Even after that though, I would get back up and do it all over again. And today just wasn't my day.

"Kyaa!" a girl was knocked to the ground.

I stood up. "What happened?" Normally I would be reprimanded for speaking, but being a favorite meant I had more leniency considering I would pay for it later.

Kisame grinned. "She dropped her food. Now it's wasted."

"I-I'm sorry! P-please forgive me." She shivered in fear.

"Shut up." Kisame kicked her.

"Enough! I'll take her punishment."

"Ahhh Naruto. I wish you could but your wounds haven't healed yet. She has to be punished this time."

I cursed as he started to beat her. Her body was soon covered in cuts and bruises. I got glimpse of her face and saw the tears and begging. She wanted me to save her. And I was going to. I snapped and my eyes turned into red slitted ones.

"Kyubbi! I call on you. Help me!"

My voice became demonic and a coat of…something covered my body. Up till then no one knew about this ability. Since I was born I could see things. Ghosts, demons, ghouls. Anything. And I could grant them access of my body for periods of time. That differed depending upon the state of my mind and body. I never used that power because I knew they would kill me if they found out, but for this I would use it. Kyubbi is the strongest demon and has been my friend for a while now. 5 years. Calling upon her power, or as she calls it 'chakra' was easy to do.

I charged at Kisame on all fours and released a roar. A shockwave sent him sailing back into the wall. Rubble fell on him and he didn't seem to be getting up, but I knew that reinforcements would be coming. Seeing the windows I lunged towards them broke the glass with a demon powered fist. Once all of them were broken I screamed/growled at the top of my voice

"Run! You can have freedom now. Go! Hurry!"

There was not a second to spare before the kids ran for the windows. Anyway to get out of this hell hole was a good way. Smiling I started to jump out to when I felt someone grip my wrist. Whirling around I saw Mizuki. Someone who loved to torture me.

"You didn't think you'd escape that easily did you? Hahaha."

"Grrrrr…..YELP!"

Mizuki had hit my left arm with a metal bar and broke it. The pain was bearable, however, due to worse punishments before. I lashed out with my clawed hand and knocked Mizuki on the head. Using the moment of release I ran as fast as I could to the forest. By now everyone else was a good .5 miles away at the least.

FLASHBACK END: Spin end -rest is all mine

_HeHe. At least that girl is safe. I can die knowing I did the right thing. _Kyubbi left my body and hovered next to me. He was a 9 tailed fox. My mind was shutting down from the pain of my injuries. 2 broken ribs, broken left arm, multiple cuts and bruises, and mental trauma. _Fuckin' great!_

I heard a twig snap and whirled around looking for it's location, while staying low to the ground. If it was one of the guys from the orphanage I was dead. Better to hide like a coward than die as a fool. Scanning the area I located three silhouettes. 1 adult and two children. _Shit! Did they capture them?_ I needed to help them, but was I willing to sacrifice myself…..of course! Jumping out of the trees, and unto a dirt path, I glared at the man and was about to attack when I realized it wasn't anyone I knew.

He was wearing black pants, sandals and shirt, a green vest, and a mask hiding the lower half of his face. His hair was grey and stuck up defying gravity. There was an orange book in his hand that I had seen before. It was porn. The 'enforcers' used to read them for future reference. But what shocked me most was the headband covering his left eyes. It had an engraving on it of something that looked like a leaf. _Oh shit! Did they send ninja to get us! _And then I also realized the kids weren't anyone from the orphanage and were also wearing the headband.

One of them was a boy with black hair in the shape of a ducks ass, with a grimace on my face. Probably because of my appearance. He wore a blue shirt with with shorts, and arm/leg warmers. The other was a girl with pink hair and green eyes. Her mouth was open in shock and she to was staring at me. _How do I get out of here!_

"Why, hello there." It was the adult.

"….."

"Not much of a talker are you? Well then you and emo lord here will be great friends." Said kid scowled at the comment. Grey hair guy eye-smiled.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why haven't you tried to catch me yet?"

"Should we be?"

"…."_ What's going on? They aren't the bad guys? No! I cant trust do easily._

"You know…those injuries seemed serious. You should let Sakura treat them."

I took a step back. "Don't worry about it. She's a medic nin. I promise she wont hurt you."

I froze. Promises are never broken. It was a great sin. Also with my injuries healed I would be stronger and faster. "…fine"

I walked over to this 'Sakura' and she spoke. It was a nice voice. Gentle. "Ok, lets see. Multiple cuts and bruises, broken arm and-"

"2 broken ribs." I interrupted her.

She stared at me in shock. _How's he able to move? _Suddenly her hands started glowing green and I trembled slightly. This green was used to sever muscles in the past. Still I sat still and let her heal me. It was really amazing as soon as she hovered over damaged something a cool feeling rushed over me and the pain receded. She started with my arm and moved on to my cuts. After they were done she started on my ribs. Suddenly she grimaced. I knew what she was looking at. To heal I needed to take my shirt off, showing off all my concealed scars. They lined about every inch of my skin. Jagged, smooth, burns everything someone could think of. But the worst was the one over my heart. That was an accident on their part. They had decided to upgrade to electric shockers. It was meant to be in my shoulder but the aim wasn't straight so if went clear through my chest. I only survived because of Kyubbi. Ignoring the scars for the moment she healed my ribs. No one could see the scars because her body blocked the view. I had felt better than ever once she finished. I flashed her my signature foxy grin.

"Thankyou! So very much."

She stood up and smiled as well. "It was no problem, but tell me how did you get hurt?"

"Ah. Ummm. I fell off a cliff and had trouble getting back up."

Suddenly she got an angry aura around her and a tick mark on her head. "You think you can fool me? I know those were caused by a person. Along with those scars." As she said this she lightly touched the one over my heart. I slightly cringed. I didn't care for human touch.

"Scars?" It was duck-ass.

"Yeah. There really bad. Worse then Kakashi sensei's." Sakura.

I hurriedly put on my shirt before they could see. "Well, thanks for helping me but I have to go now."

I turned to walk away but Kakashi put a hand on my shoulder. "Wait-" Still in attack mode I grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind him. With my unoccupied hand I grabbed one of his weapons and held it against his throat. Kakashi's eye widened. The two 'kids' had their weapons out as well, and pointed towards my neck. I snarled and pulled my blade closer to Kakashi's neck, drawing blood.

"Back off!"

"Do it. Sasuke, Sakura I'm ok." Reluctantly they put their weapons away. "You're afraid of human touch aren't you?"

"….."

"Thought so. I bet it has something to do with those so called scars. Care to share?" He was surprisingly serious.

"….You shouldn't stay with me. It isn't safe."

"Not safe?" Suddenly dogs howled close by.

"Shit!" I was going to run off again but Sasuke and Sakura barred the exits. "Look. People are after me and I don't want you involved."

"Who?" Sasuke.

"Sigh~ People from Mist's orphanage. I broke everyone out and hurt a couple enforcers, so now they are after me. Happy?"

"Mist? We were on a mission to shut down that place…."

"Great. You were late. Now move!"

"No. You are coming to the village now. Since you know what happened we need your report."

"You do-" And then I saw black.

Sometime Later: 

I woke up and groaned. I had a splitting headache and I had a feeling I wouldn't like it if I looked around. I tried opening my eyes and got blinded by light. _Ugh! What happened?_ Everything came back to me in a flash and I sat up quickly. Only to fall back down on the bed I was laying on. Not a smart move. My loud groan was heard outside and someone started walking to the room I was in.

Looking around it had wires and machines making beeping noises. Everything was white and clean. It smelled of disinfectant and chemicals. Something pinched my hand and I glanced down, and saw a needle attached to the back of my hand. Following the tube to a bag filled with fluid, I pulled it out. The action caused some of the stuff taped to my body to pop off as well. The machine made a long flat sound that hurt my ears. Suddenly an influx of people dressed in white clothes rushed into my room. They saw me sitting up and saw the chords that were on my body, on the ground. Deciding that that could be dealt with later, the leader called sent someone to find Kakashi. _Wait…Kakashi? They guy who knocked me out? Oh hell no!_

I leaped up from the bed and frantically searched for the exit. The doctors had been notified not to touch me, but I didn't know that. So I was in panic mode. Unknown territory and people. Truly I was like an animal, one who wasn't socialized. I saw a window and dashed for it but got shoved back to the bed. I looked up. Duck-ass was there. The door was blocked by Sakura and in front was Kakashi and an old man in long robes. The guy seemed weak with that smile on his face, but his being radiated power. But not as much as me and Kyubbi at full strength. Deciding that no matter what I did I wouldn't escape I sat down calmly and waited for an opening. The old man stepped closer and I scooted back.

"Hello Naruto. Kakashi told me about what happened. However I am curious of how you managed to accomplish such a feat. Especially with the injuries I was informed about."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well the council wants to make sure they're safe. Plus it's needed for the paperwork."

"…I used chakra."

"Oh? I was informed that chakra wasn't explained to the children there."

"It usually isn't but when you're a favorite they like to explain what they are doing to you."

"Doing to you?"

"…."

"Well anyways, thank-you for explaining to me. I'm sure the council will be fine with that. Now there is only the matter of where you will stay."

"Stay?"

"Yes. Since you have no where to go, why don't you stay here?"


	2. Welcome to the Uchiha's

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

I was stunned. They wanted me to stay? A complete stranger who hurt on of their own? Why? I tried reading the old man's face but all I saw was kindness. He was serious about this.

"Shocked I see. It'll wear off. I've decided to place you in the Uchiha district. That way we can make sure you are safe and assimilated." (massacre never happened)

"Ah! Um. Thank-you."

"You're welcome. Sasuke, Naruto will be staying with your family."

"Hai. Hokage-sama."

"Good. If you need anything, Naruto, anything at all, come find me at the hokage tower."

He smiled again and left. I looked at Sasuke and saw a scowl on his face. Great_. I get stuck with the arrogant stick-up-my-ass type._ It only made me wonder if the rest of his family was like that.

"Come on. I'll lead you to my house." He emphasized the 'my' _Wow. _Possessive_ much?_

"Lead the way Teme."

"Hn. Put these clothes on."

I took the clothes, grateful to be out of a hospital gown, and put them on. Afterwards Sasuke and I left that building that I didn't know what it was called. It was going to bug me if I didn't figure it out. There were lots of injured people so it should've been a torture room, but it wasn't. People were being healed. It didn't make sense.

"Ne. Sakura-san?"

"Yes?"

"What was that place called?"

"You mean the hospital?" So that's what it is called? A hospital? "It's where people go to get better."

"Those actually exist?" I was wide-eyed at that. The 3 ninjas stopped and stared at me. "What?"

"….It's just odd that you don't know what one is."

"Well, I had never seen one before."

The ret of the walk was continued in silence. I was taking in the sights of everything around me. There were trees and plants everywhere. Children were playing at a playground and laughing. Parents watched and smiled. Others were chatting and smiling, some even waved at us! It was amazing! Everything was so bright. Sunny…

Then we reached the gates to the Uchiha clan. They were really tall and made of iron, with a floristic design. Sasuke walked up to them, bit his finger and smeared his bleed on the gate. I didn't understand what he was doing until the gates opened by themselves. Walking through the entrance I was met a lot of Uchihas. There were women carrying bags of food, trying to catch their children, or just walking around. The kids were just chasing each other and laughing. Men were walking with their love and occasionally chatting with a friend. When we arrived at the center of the district there was a huge mansion. Huge! On the front door was a fan symbol. The clan's symbol. I wasn't paying attention though. Still caught up in the size of the place.

"Welcome to your temporary home dobe."

"Th-this is your house!"

"Yeah. Lets go inside."

Kakashi cut in. "Now that you are here I'll be going. I got stuff to do you know."

"Yeah. By stuff you mean read porn." Sakura mumbled with her hands on her hips.

"Yare yare. You wound me!" He clutched his heart with anime tears going down his face. And then he just poofed away. Sakura also left but did it by walking back through the district.

"Lets go dobe."

"Stop calling me dobe, Teme!"

At Hokage's office:

Sarutobi Hiruzen was not happy. Why? You might ask. Because of paperwork! The bane of the Kages. It never ended and always created more. For example, today he learned that Kyubbi's chakra was activated in the mist. A team was already there for a different mission, so he added on to identify the user of Kyubbi's chakra. Later today they come back with an unconscious blonde boy who was from the orphanage they were sent to shut down. According to Kakashi the boy had already destroyed it and was running from it's caretakers. The team had run into him and healed his multiple injuries. However, when Kakashi touched his shoulder the kid freaked and attacked him. That could either have been a reflex or action out of fear. Maybe both. While Kakashi distracted him with conversation he secretly made a shadow clone, who knocked the boy out. When he woke up at the hospital, he freaked again and tried to escape. We stopped him, and asked how he destroyed the orphanage. He said chakra. The time of the event coincided with the use of Kyubbi's.

"Sigh~ I'm too old for this."

"We both are."

"Kakashi. I see Naruto made it home."

"Hai."

"I already informed Fugaku of the situation. Tell me, what do you think?"

"I think….he used the Kyubbi's chakra. The times match up and you and I both know he was hiding things from us."

"That is true, but the question remains. How did he get that chakra?"

"I believe we should ask Naruto directly. Not now of course. He doesn't trust us, buy with time…"

Hiruzen nodded. "That is a good plan Kakashi. For now I will leave him with the Uchihas. The sharing an should be able to handle anything that might happen. And I will inform the Jounin and council of this."

At the Uchiha's:

Sasuke silently walked inside with me following him. The inside of his home was beautiful. Everything was made of dark mahogany wood. The tables, chairs and flooring. On top of the tables were vases filled with different colored flowers. In the living room a black leather sofa with matching chairs sat in front of a TV. In between was a long mahogany table. The kitchen was updated with the best appliances. Bathroom, office, dining room, ect. Finally we arrived at my room. Sasuke slid the door open and I was floored. A king sized bed was pushed against the wall. Black satin sheets covered it. Across from it was a walk-in closet that I couldn't wait to fill with clothes. A desk with paper and pens/pencils was on the last remaining wall. Lamps decorated the room.

"This is your room. Dinner will be ready when my mother gets home. About an hour."

And then I was alone. I sprawled across the dark sheets and cuddled with a pillow. This was heaven. It had to be. I sighed out a breath of contentment and fell asleep. Later I was woken up by harsh shoving. Opening my eyes I saw a dark figure standing over me. I quickly scurried as far away as I could. When the figure came closer I whimpered. Then it grabbed my wrist and I screamed. Running was heard and the doors were flung open. A flustered Fugaku and worried Mikoto entered the room. They saw the scene and wondered what the hell had happened. When the figure yanked my arm I screamed again. Part of the shirt I was wearing slipped off and showed some of my scars. Mikoto saw and she understood what was happening. _I'm being touched. No one but enforcers touch me. It's them! It was all a dream!_ Suddenly a voice broke through my thoughts.

"Sasuke! Let go of him." The figure did so and I scrambled back to the wall, shaking.

"Mother? What is going on? I only grabbed his wrist to wake him up."

"I know. It seems he's afraid of being touched by you. Probably from all people. However to have such an extreme reaction. I would like to know why…" I made myself into a ball as she came closer. I didn't dare look up. Enforcers hated that. "Naruto, honey look at me." I didn't. "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mom. You are in the Hidden Leaf Village. You are safe."

_Safe. _I glanced up. It wasn't an enforcer. It was a lady with a smile. 'Uchiha' That's right. I'm not there anymore. I escaped.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought…"

Her eyes softened. "It's ok. You can tell me." I looked at the other 2 in the room and back at her. She understood. "Sasuke, Fugaku please leave."They did so without questioning. They had no idea what was going on and were happy to leave it to her. They're gone now. You can tell me."

"I-I thought you were an enforcer."

She frowned "Enforcer?"

I nodded. "Someone who punishes us for breaking the rules. I-I was their favorite."

"What?"

"The orphanage I came from…" (He explained the rules and stuff, and what a favorite was) Mikoto was disgusted with what was being said. "And I always volunteered. I took the punishment for everyone I could. So I was their most favorite. That's how I got all these." I lifted my shirt and she gasped.

"N-Naruto! How did you get all these scars?"

"Chains, whips, beatings. A lot of stuff, but this one." I pointed to the one over my heart. "was from electricity. It went through my heart. It was an accident. I was supposed to die, but I had a secret that kept me alive. I almost died a lot of times."

"Oh Naruto!"

She wrapped me in hug. I thought I would freak, but I didn't. It was warm. Gentle, caring. I leaned into and sobbed softly. I always had to be strong for the other kids, they needed it, and now I was letting my fear out. Mikoto whispered words to me and rubbed my head. She rocked me back and forth until I calmed down.

"Feeling better?" I nodded. "Well lets go eat dinner."

We left the room and went downstairs to eat. I didn't want to see my reflection. I knew I would see puffy eyes and tear tracks on my face. As I sat down to eat I started pondering that feeling from earlier. Security, warmth. Thee room was silent except for the scraping of plates. After 15 minutes I finished eating and excused myself. I went upstairs and collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. Back downstairs everyone was staring at Mikoto. Noticing their stares she placed her fork down, and folded her hands her lap. She met the gazes of her husband and youngest son before taking a deep breath. This would be hard to explain. She knew they would be shocked. All the village knew of was the regular beatings, not the torture. But according to Naruto it was reserved for him, since he took the brunt of everyone's 'punishment' just thinking about it made her sick.

"I assume you both know about the orphanage he came from right?" 2 nods. "Well the village only knew a fraction of what was going on. Apparently Naruto was tortured everyday with anything the 'enforcers' could think of." 4 wide-eyes. "He said he was a favorite. Who was punished with chains, whips, ect. And he always volunteered for everyone's punishment. He was at death's door multiple times. After so many years of this treatment he was left with the mental trauma of the extremes. He thought I was one of those 'enforcers' because no one but them could touch him. I'm surprised he's still sane at all."

"What is an enforcer?"

"The person who punishes the kids."

"Favorite?"

"A person who was on death's door multiple times. Someone who was beaten again and again with different methods each time. You 2 would have to see Naruto's scars to understand the damage."

"….You said no one could touch him."

"Yes. Since he was a favorite none of the other kids wanted to get involved with him. Afraid that they would get hurt for being his friend. He was isolated with the only touch bringing pain. It's an understatement to say I'm worried about his mental health. I'm going to see the Hokage tomorrow. Maybe Naruto can get a therapist."

"That would be a good idea, but something worries me." -Fugaku

"What?"

"You said he had a secret that saved him….You remember our mission. To try to find if he is the source of the Kyubbi's chakra."

"Yes. I understand that, but if he does hold it then this is even more necessary. Past jinchuriciis activated it through emotion. So he needs to be stable so as to not destroy everything."

"You are right usual. Sigh. I'll come with you to the Hokage's tomorrow. We can share information and ideas."

Mikoto smiled. "Ok then."

Sasuke remained silent through the whole thing. He would have to tell Kakashi about this.

**Please review. It makes me come out of my emo corner! **


	3. Jutsu and Evasion

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

I woke up with sunlight shining on my face. It was warm and urged me to wakeup to a new day. I moved my hands across the smooth satin sheets and felt how soft they were. I opened my eyes fully and sat up. Outside my window was a sunny morning, with dew still on the plants. A bird flew over and landed on my windowsill. It was a bright blue color with a white chest. It chirped at me and then flew away. My stomach decided to voice a complaint. Loudly. _Guess I should get up now_. Standing up I realized I was still in my clothes from yesterday. They were wrinkled a little dirty. So I changed into a plain black shirt and white shorts. The stairs creaked as I walked down them. When I reached the bottom I was assaulted by the smell of bacon and eggs. It made my mouth water. I practically floated to the kitchen. I hadn't had bacon in so~ long.

I peaked around the kitchen and saw Mikoto cooking at the stove. She hadn't noticed me and was humming a song I didn't know, while she moved around the kitchen. She moved to the fridge and took out a bowl of fruit. She placed it on the counter and moved on to a cabinet. There she pulled out 4 plates and placed them next to the bowl. Arriving back at the pan she flipped the bacon over as it sizzled in the pan. She opened a drawer and took out silverware. When she placed it on the plates, she looked over and noticed me.

"Good morning. If you can wait, I'm just about finished with breakfast."

"Good morning. Do you need any help?"

She blinked. "Yes. If you don't mind."

"Not at all. I like to help."

"Thank you. Could you please set the table? The plates are over there."

"Sure."

I hopped over to the plates and took them out to the dining room. I put a plate in front of the same chairs as last night. Followed by a fork on the right side of the plate. Below the fork was a napkin. I went back to the kitchen and was asked to bring out the jug of orange juice and cups. I did so and put the cups at the upper left of the plates, each filled with orange juice. By then the bacon and eggs were done and being transferred to a platter. Mikoto grabbed that I the fruit bowl. She and I walked into the dining room and put the food down. She turned to me.

"This is a very good job. Thank you. Where did you learn to properly set a table?"

I glowed at the compliment. "A book. We weren't suppose to have any, but I snuck one in. The younger kids needed to learn to read in case they escaped. Granted I couldn't teach them much…"

"I see. Well I'm going to go wake up the other 2. You can sit down and fill your plate."

I nodded and she left. After filling my plate I sat back in my chair and waited. I heard a door close and footsteps come down the stairs. Fugaku looked at me and my plate before nodding his head. I didn't understand, and frankly was a tad bit worried. 2 other people came downstairs. Sasuke and Mikoto. Everyone sat down at their plate and started eating.

"I am impressed Naruto. You have proper manners." -Fugaku spoke

Mikoto nodded. "That's not all. He even set the table properly."

"Oh?" He looked at me. "Well done."

I blushed at the attention. "Thank you. Ne Sasuke."

"Hn."

"What's it like being a ninja?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"It seems so cool! Super cool moves, saving people, going on missions. Sigh~"

"Well it's not all fun and games. To be a ninja you have to train hard everyday. In different types of techniques. The 'moves' you are talking about are probably ninjutsu."

"Ummm."

"Using chakra to create fire, earth, summons and all kinds of things."

"Yes. And Sasuke is very talented in our clan's techniques." Fugaku spoke with pride in his voice. (He doesn't do favoritism)

Sasuke blushed at the announcement. I decided to speak. "That's what I was talking about! It's so cool."

"Do you want to see some after breakfast?"

"Really?"

"Sure. I'll go to team7 training ground and show you."

"Yay!"

After some more small conversation, breakfast ended. Sasuke and I said goodbye and started walking to the training ground.

Back with Fugaku and Mikoto:

"This is the perfect chance to speak with the Hokage."

"It is. Want to leave in 10 minutes Fugaku?"

"Yeah. I'll go change."

"Want some help changing?" Mikoto purred. Fugaku smirked.

…..

They didn't leave for another hour. They were standing in front of the Hokage tower now. It was very tall. About 50 ft tall. And at the very top, in a protected off, was the hokage. The 2 stepped inside the two red doors and walked across the room to the receptionists desk. She was a small women with brown hair and eyes. Her job was set appointments with the hokage and allow/deny people to see him. Mikoto told her the reason for their being there, and the two were admitted to his office. They knocked on the large double doors and waited until the heard a "Come in" to enter.

Sarutobi was yet again doing paperwork. He was wishing for a distraction from this ridiculousness. I mean, come on. Suing someone for their dog peeing on their lawn.? His prayer was answered by a knock at his door. He rearranged himself into a more proper position and said "Come in." In stepped Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. They both looked serious and a little worried. He knew it had something to do with their guest.

"Hello Fugaku, Mikoto, What can I help you with?"

"Hello Hokage-sama. Fugaku and I are here about the boy Naruto."

Sarutobi looked at Fugaku with a silent question. 'Kyubbi?' Fugaku shook his head. 'No.'

"What is the problem?"

"It's not a problem. More of a worry?"

"Worry?"

"Yes. He is afraid of human touch."

Sarutobi rose his eyebrows. "Did he tell you why?"

"Hai. It turns out the orphanage was worse than we thought."

Sarutobi straightened and had a serious face. "Explain."

"You see.." She explained everything Naruto had told her last night. Even the smallest details of the orphanage. She finished saying how he thought he had to be strong for the other children. Even when they never touched him.

"That is…terrible. I would like to see these scars. Perhaps we can help erase some of them. And I agree that it is amazing he is even somewhat sane, as you said."

Fugaku spoke up. "I do have a concern, Hokage-sama."

"What would that be?"

"Naruto said that his secret saved him…..multiple times."

Sarutobi's gaze hardened. "The Kyubbi."

"Hai. I believe it can be considered a fact now, that he somehow can use it's power."

"Indeed. We need to know every detail of his life."

Mikoto spoke. "I have an idea concerning that Hokage-sama."

"Please continue."

"A therapist."

"Therapist?"

"Yes. Someone he can talk to. Not only would it help his mental state, but he would most likely discuss his secret with time."

"That would be a wise idea, but unfortunately the Kyubbi is a threat to the village. I need to know now. I'll ask him directly later today. However I will also find a therapist for his mental trauma. Dismissed."

"Hai. Hokage-sama."

Naruto POV:

Sasuke and I arrived at team 7 training ground and saw that no one was there. Well, no living person anyway. There were a few ghost hanging around the place. The only way to separate them from the living was the type of energy they gave out. I plopped down in the shade of a tree while Sasuke strode out the middle of the clearing. He said it was to keep me safe. Once he was far enough away he made some weird hand signs and blew out a huge fireball. _Whoa! Cool._ He kept making hand signs and made different things each time. Clones, fireballs, fire dragons, all kinds of stuff. Then he grabbed his wrist and electricity appeared on his hand. I looked at his face and saw intense concentration. His eyes had turned red and had black things swirling in them. Then the lightning turned into a sword! A sword of light blue lightening! It sparked with power, and I was entranced.

"Those were my Jutsu. Only some, but enough. What do you think?"

I jumped up. "That was amazing!" I started babbling about his Jutsu, but I didn't care. "My stuff isn't as cool as yours."

"What Jutsu do you do?"

"Oh. It's easier to show you."

"Hn. Do I need to step back?"

"No. You'll be fine. Just don't touch it."

I concentrated on my chakra. I found it and held my hand out like I was pressing on a wall. I channeled my chakra through my body and out of the palm of my hand. It streamed out, but before it could separate I pulled it back. Not inside my body. I netted it together in the form of a wall. All of the particles stitched together and bonded. Then in front of me a wall formed. It was blue. Sasuke looked shocked, so I dispersed it. It dissipated into small particles of chakra. Sasuke was standing there, staring. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. I waved my hand in front of his face and he snapped out of it.

"What was that?"

"My chakra. I make shields with it and destructor-shots."

"What?"

"Balls of chakra I can throw at stuff."

"H-" He was cut off when Kakashi walked over to us.

"Yo! What's up?"

"Kakashi you have to see this!"

"See what?"

"Naruto! Do what you just did."

"Ummm. Ok."

I gathered my chakra, expelled, and netted it again. Forming a shield. I looked at Sasuke. Then at Kakashi. I saw his one eye widen in surprise before he revealed his other one. It was the same as Sasuke. Afraid, I relinquished my chakra. I stepped back a little bit, ready to bolt at any moment.

"Naruto, how did you do that?"

"I-I ummm. Is it bad?" The ghost beside him kept bothering me. He had short black hair and orange goggles on his head.

"No, no. It's a very good thing, just different. People have been trying to do that for a long time but didn't succeed. That Jutsu could save a lot of lives. So we want to know how you did it. Especially without hand signs."

"Hand signs? You mean those things Sasuke did."

"Yeah. Like I was doing earlier with my Jutsu."

"Oh. I didn't know you needed hand signs for chakra. I just expel and net it. Seeing blank looks I continued. "I gather my chakra through my body and expel it through my palm. You with me so far?" 2 nods. "Ok. Then I latch onto it again, but leave it out of my body. I create bonds with the chakra particles forming a shield."

"How does the shield work?"

"If something touches it it either gets burned or dissolves. Like my destructive-balls." The ghost told me his name was Obito and begged me to talk to Kakashi for him. He said it would help him rest in peace, knowing that Kakashi would hear his last words.

"What?"

"Sigh. I already told Sasuke, but they are balls of chakra I throw at stuff. They are compressed and more powerful than my shield." Kakashi stared at my in wide-eyed disbelief. Obito begged me again, and being the stupid me, I gave in and decided to help him. ". Kakashi?"

"What is it?"

"Ummm…Did you have a friend named Obito? One who died on a mission with you when you were kids?"

He was silent for a moment and then shouted. "How do you know that!"

He grabbed my shoulders and I screamed and jumped away. I was trembling all over. My rational mind left and my instincts kicked in. Screw this. I wasn't safe here. I ran back towards the village with Kakashi and Sasuke hot on my heels. Both wondering how I knew about that. I ran across a red bridge, situated over a small stream, and kept going. I dodged a couple of people that were walking in the street and ducked into an alleyway. Hoping that they wouldn't find me. I clambered behind a dumpster and waited, and listened. It reeked of rotten food and was covered in grime. I didn't even want to think about what was in the grime. I listened intently for any sounds of footsteps or voices. Nothing. The two must've run past the alleyway. I sighed in relief. Sitting for a moment longer, just in case, I crawled out of my safe place. Trying to wipe the grime away.

Unfortunately, once I looked up I saw Sasuke and Kakashi. Both had their hands in front of them in a placating manner. It helped a little knowing that I would be able to react to any movements they made. But I was still freaked from before, so before they could speak I bolted.

"Sasuke go tell the hokage what has happened."

"Hai."

Kakashi pursued me through the alleyways, even when I would knock over trashcans to stop him. He would simply jump over them. I decided to go into a busy street hoping to lose him in the crowd, but more ninja joined Kakashi. Making me stick out. Now I had about 5 people chasing me and I was running out of energy. I didn't even bother wondering about what happened to Sasuke. I was heading towards a roadblock, a line of cart filled with food. I would either crash into them or have to somehow get around/above it. If I stopped I would be captures, so I did something else. Whispering, so that the ninja wouldn't hear me, I called on the spirit of the wind to let me speed up and glide over the carts. I jumped and flipped in mid air seeing the surprise on their faces. I cancelled the spirit and ran towards another alleyway. Sadly it was a dead end and Kakashi had easily followed me. I screeched to a stop and turned around. Searching for a way to escape I found nothing. The ninja started advancing, thinking I was a threat or a criminal, but thankfully Kakashi stopped them.

"Naruto? I'm sorry I frightened you. I was just surprised that you knew about Obito and me." Gasps from the other ninja. "That is a big secret in the village. I want to know how you know."

"…..he told me."

"Who told you?"

"….."

"Brat! Answer Kakashi!" I flinched and took a step backed away again. The guy who talked scoffed and spoke again. "He's not going to talk. I'll capture him and bring him in for questioning."

"No wait! Don't-" Kakashi's warning came to late. The man had run towards me and out of reflex I put up my barrier. His hand that was reached out to grab me, was severely burned along with part of his face. He screamed from the pain.

"I-I'm sorry."

I created one of my chakra balls and destroyed the wall. In front of me was the center of the village. I ran out into it and turned around in a circle, deciding on which way to go. However, as soon as I was about to run a voice stopped me. The old man had ordered ninja to surround me in a very large circle. Beside the old man was another old guy with long white hair to his ankles, a wart on his nose, and a headband with the Kanji for oil on it. He also had weird red lines on his face.

"Naruto. I am the hokage. This is Jiraiya of the Sannin. A toad sage. We would like you to come with us to answer a few questions."

"I'm not going anywhere! Ask here."

The crowd standing around me started getting closer. "No! Stay back!"

"Listen to him. Now. Tell me how you hurt my ninja. And why."

"He was going to hurt me. Kakashi warned him but he didn't listen, and got hurt from my shield."

"Is this true Kakashi?"

"Hai."

"I see. Naruto you need to walk with me now. We need to talk where we know people wont hear our conversation. We don't want anyone hearing secrets do we?"

I shook my head rapidly from side to side. I didn't want to go anywhere. "No."

"Sigh~ I see. Knock him out and bring him to my office."

The ninja closed in around me sending my mind into a panic. The only option left for me to do was ask a spirit to help me. I looked around for someone and saw the ever faithful Kyubbi sitting there. He always followed me and helped when I needed him. He was my only friend. I locked eyes with him and he nodded.

I screamed out for him. "Help me, please! Kyubbi!"

Kyubbi grinned and entered my body. (Not like that you pervs! ;P ) A blast of pure red chakra shot around me in the form of a pillar to the sky. It twisted and turned like a tornado until it slowed to a halt. Then it all was sucked into my body. I glowed red for a moment before it stopped. I stood bent over and straightened. I opened my eyes and revealed bloody malicious red ones instead of innocent sapphire blue. The change brought many curious and fearful looks to me. I growled low in my throat and flexed my clawed hands. I felt the raw power inside of me demanding carnage and bloodshed, but I quickly beat the instinct down.

Following their leaders orders the ninja charged. I slid my eyes from left to right identifying my first target. A man with black spiky hair and a bandage on his nose. Once he was close enough I feinted to the left, but attacked from the right. I landed a solid kick to his right side. His eyes widened in shock before closing. He had passed out. His friend cried out in rage and charged at my left. I ducked down and swiped my leg under his feet, causing him to lose balance and fall. He grit his teeth as his back hit the pavement. He stood again and glared at me. I disappeared and reappeared in front of him with my fist in his gust. Blood and spit flew from his mouth as he collapsed on the ground. Unfortunately with my attention elsewhere I didn't notice Jiraiya come over until a piece of paper was stuck to my head. My body convulsed in pain as I screamed. It felt like I was on fire and Kyubbi was forced out of my body to stop the pain. And then I blacked out.


	4. Inside a Magaical Mind

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**AN: I got a few questions about this, so here are the answers.**

***Naruto is afraid that they will kill him or something if they discover his powers.**

***He has 2 personalities: Fearless and Fearful (he has full control over both and switching between them.)**

I groggily woke up and sat up. Or at least tried to. The world started spinning and I collapsed on the bed with my eyes closed. I put my hand on my forehead and groaned. I was indulging in a massive migraine when I heard a door open. Not even bothering to look up I simply laid there, shielding my eyes with me arm. The shuffling of feet was heard. 3 people judging by their footsteps. The hum from the lights above me created a steady sound to concentrate on. Anything to ignore the people next to me. After a few seconds I opened my eyes and looked at the people in the room. Hokage, Jiraiya and a blonde I didn't know. He had long blonde hair and dull blue eyes. Not anywhere near as bright as mine. Getting tired of the silence the blonde spoke.

"Hello Naruto. I'm Yamanaka Inoichi. Nice to meet you."

"Hello. I'm Naruto. I don't know if it will be nice to meet you or not yet."

He didn't stop smiling. "All I'm here to do is make sure you aren't lying and to make sure you are ok."

"I understand." It was time to be strong. I took a deep breathe and switched to the other me. The fearless one. I looked at everyone in the eyes instead of around the room. "What do you want to know?"

Inoichi seemed surprised at my tone of voice, but quickly recovered. Smiling again. "Well Jiraiya-sama and hokage-sama have the questions."

I turned my hard gaze over to them and waited. The hokage spoke first. "Is your real name Naruto?"

I looked at him confused. "Yes?"

Inoichi nodded. "Good. Now Inoichi has access to your surface thoughts and intentions."

I blinked. "I understand."

"Next question. How and Why did you hurt my ninja?"

"The first was in the alleyway. He was touched by my chakra shield. I expel my chakra and net it back together outside of my body. If unknown chakra touches it it will be burned or incinerated. The two ninja in the square were both hit in their solar plexus, rendering them paralyzed."

Jiraiya looked intrigued and spoke. "I have never heard of such a technique. Who taught you?"

I looked at him blankly. "No one."

Jiraiya's mouth hung open when Inoichi nodded. "How?"

"It happened when a life was in danger."

"Not your's? Then whose?"

I looked down remembering what happened. "A girl from the orphanage. She was going to be stabbed in her arm and I wouldn't be able to get in front of her in time. So I instinctively expelled my chakra. I released too much and tried to bring it back, forming a shield wherever it reached. In front of the girl."

"I see….Do you think it is possible for other people to learn how to do that?"

"If they have enough chakra and are in tune with it. A strong connection is needed for it."

"How big can the shield be?"

"As large as your chakra reserves can handle. Mine can spread to surround the hokage tower…maybe a bit larger."

"Amazing. Sensei, that could make our ninja so much more powerful!"

"Maybe. But the theory must be tested first. It could have something to do with Kyubbi, don't forget."

"True." Jiraiya nodded. He put his finger on his chin and considered this.

I was getting nervous again but didn't let it show. "You know Kyubbi?"

The hokage looked at me. "Yes. If you would please show us your stomach." I did. "Now use a small amount of chakra." Again, I did. There was a collective gasp from the 3 visitors in my room. Well…it wasn't mine per say but I was here first!

Jiraiya was the first to speak. "You did use the Kyubbi's chakra right?"

"Yes."

Inoichi looked shocked and stuttered. "H-he's speaking the truth, but then. How can this be?"

"Young man." Sarutobi pinned me with a serious face. No jokes. "Did you release the Kyubbi in the courtyard?"

"Free him? What are you talking about? He was always free." Another round of gasps.

"Then, how did you use it's power?"

"**He** let me borrow it." I stressed the he. Kyubbi had a personality like everybody else.

"Borrow! How? He wasn't anywhere near you?"

"Yeah he was. You just couldn't see him."

"See him? I'm sure we would notice a giant nine tailed fox in our village." Sarutobi spoke in a clipped tone. He was becoming agitated.

"No. Not if he became** a spirit**. An essence."

"Are you telling me you saw it's spirit?" He looked at me skeptically. His lips in a grim line and eyes calculating.

"**Him.**" I hissed. "And yes. I can also talk to him." I stated matter of factly.

"Inoichi?"

"I sense no deception." They all looked at me shocked, until Inoichi continued. "However…"

Sarutobi looked sharply at him. "What?"

"He seems reluctant to explain the full extent of his sight. There is fear and anxiety there."

They looked at me and I glared at Inoichi. Who suppressed a shiver under it. Who knew what they would do to me after this?

"Do not withhold any information from us, or we'll have to use other means to get it."

My hands started to shake slightly. Unnoticed by the untrained eye. Unfortunately everyone in the room was trained and saw that. Sarutobi decided to use that fear to his advantage.

"Ibiki is the head of the interrogation department, and I'm sure he would love to meet you." Sarutobi truly felt bad for doing this to the kid, but he needed to make sure the village was safe.

"Ibiki….he has scars all over his head right? A bandana and was a proctor for the chunin exams?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I was told by….I'm sorry, what is your name?" I turned my head to a seemingly empty space in the room. "Oh. I was told by Isana. (made up character)"

"What? But she died on a mission!"

Jiraiya, who had calmly observed the conversation, had an idea of what was going on. "What does she look like?"

"Black hair, shoulder length. Petite and slim build. Green eyes."

HE nodded his head. "I see now. You see the dead don't you?" Gasps.

"Yes. And ghouls, monsters, demons, ect."

"That explains how he knew about Obito. Am I correct in assuming they can possess you?"

"Yes. Now that you know, what are you going to do with me?"

Sarutobi, over his shock, spoke. "What do you mean?"

I looked at him sadly. "I'm abnormal. A monster. In storybooks monsters are killed."

"You aren't a monster. For now I am going to discuss your future with these two."

They filed out of the room and left me alone to my thoughts. The low hum of the lights was beginning to piss me off.

In the hallway:

Jiraiya had just finished reinforcing the seals around the room. Chakra restraint, silencing and locks on doors/windows. No one could get in or out unless they had help from a seal master. Turning back around he saw two very confused faces. Inoichi knew what the boy said was true but he couldn't figure how. Sarutobi was thinking the same thing along with the benefits of having the sight. How many dangers had remained unseen until now. He had never even heard of ghouls before. What are they? Jiraiya felt sympathy for the kid in the room. He had an extraordinary power that he was afraid to use because of abuse from an orphanage. Then he is threatened into explaining it in a new place, having no idea what was going to happen to him next. Walking over Jiraiya broke the others out of their thoughts.

"So. Now we know what's going on, but that raises even more questions!"

Inoichi spoke solemnly, eyes downcast. "Indeed. How do you think he sees these things? He didn't add chakra to his eyes at all."

"That is a good question, and judging from his thoughts/feelings on that. He probably doesn't know at all. The only place that can answer that is his mind. When he first remembered seeing things."

Inoichi nodded, and Sarutobi spoke. "Then it's decided. Before we proceed Inoichi will enter his mind. Your mission will be to find out how his sight works and to determine if he is stable."

Back in the room:

I was sitting on the bed waiting. After what seemed like hours, when really it was only 15 minutes, they walked back in. Going back to their previous positions surrounding the bed. Jiraiya nodded towards the Yamanaka. It seemed they had some sort of plan. If the nod back was any hint.

Inoichi cleared his throat and looked at me. I turned towards him as well. "Naruto." His hands were making strange signs. "I'm going to enter your mind. Just to make sure you are telling the truth."

I was silent until I whispered, "…..be prepared"

And with that the last hand sign was made. Inoichi slumped in his seat an Jiraiya caught him before he could hit the floor. For a brief second I saw his soul leave his body and enter mine. _So that's how it works. I wonder if they realize that._ Sarutobi had close his eyes and was leaning back in his chair, waiting. Jiraiya had propped Inoichi up in a way that wouldn't cause him to fall. _Guess I should go give him the grand tour._ I snorted and closed my eyes, entering my mindscape. Something that I was very familiar with when I allowed spirits to enter my body. (Ewww~ that sounds so wrong! XD )

Appearing in the center of my mind, I looked for Inoichi. It wasn't hard to find him. He was gaping, with his mouth open, in awe of my mindscape. In front of us was a small lake that glittered silver in the darkness of night. It was always night here. A full moon was reflected intensely on its surface, but wasn't present in pitch black sky. No stars at all. We were standing in the meadow of knee high grass and ferns that was around the lake. When the plants moved or were stepped on they would glow a light blue-green color. Small animal trails ran threw it from previous guests in my mind. Surrounding all of that was a forest. One that seemed to have no end. Tall trees stood tall. They shone white with silver leaves. Some had silver vines around their trunks. They seemed ethereal. A gust of wind blew and the trees sang a song. At least, it sounded like it.

(Play some kind of violin music.)

Inoichi stood stock-still only moving his head around to take in his surroundings. Of all the minds he had seen this one was truly magical. Out of the blue he heard a whistle sound. Turning around he saw me standing there using a grass whistle. It sounded…..sad. The trees seemed to respond with a soothing tune. I smiled and walked towards Inoichi.

Inoichi POV:

Naruto started to walk toward me after he whistled. His mindscape was beautiful, but he seemed like an angel in this place. His hair and eyes shone brightly through the glow of the plants as he moved. A short white yukata that seemed to have a blue tint to it in the light, was cut above his knees. A dark blue obi made a large bow behind him and continued on, swaying and blowing in the wind. A bell used by priests on demons was on his ankle. It was supposed to be used as notification that a demon was near. It chimed a high sound with each step. All that was missing was wings.

Naruto POV:

Once I was in front of Inoichi I spoke. "Welcome to my mindscape. Do you like it?"

A gaping mouth was his answer. I raised an eyebrow. "Y-yes. It's beautiful. Truly magnificent."

I chuckled quietly. Here I was my true self. Calm. "Thank-you. I will be guiding you in my memories. This is a very dangerous place."

Inoichi's expression turned grim. "Dangerous?"

"Yes. Unlike most mindscapes, mine is subtle. It attacks through grace and misconceptions."

"Such as?"

I snapped my fingers and a silver leaf blew into my hand. I looked at Inoichi. "What do you think of this?"

"Huh? It's a leaf. One that makes music, but that is all."

I nodded. "Is it weak?"

He looked at me questioningly. "Yes?"

I looked him dead in the eyes. "Wrong." I grabbed the leaf in a tight grip and dragged it's edge across my palm. I started to bleed. My face remained blank and I looked back at Inoichi's surprised face.

"W-what? How?"

I sighed. "Like I said. My mind attacks with subtle grace. All of these leaves are lined with razor sharp ridges that can cut through steel. They cut flesh easily."

"What happens to it afterwards?"

I glanced back to the leaf. "It dies."

Before he could ask what I meant, the leaf had crumbled into silver dust and blew away with the wind. It seemed to dance as it went, joining the lake. That is where the silver sparkles go.

"What else should I know about?" He was serious now.

"…..Nothing. As long as you are with me, you should be fine. But when I say not to touch something, don't. Some things are very dangerous when released."

Inoichi understood and nodded to me, determinedly. Satisfied, I walked to the bank of the lake. I warned him not to touch the water unless he wanted to be dragged down to it's depths and drowned. He was shocked but slowly nodded. Nodding back, I turned towards the water. Swimming throughout the water were koi fish of different colors. Each fish represented a memory and the color/colors of it represented the emotion. Most of them were black. I explained this and Inoichi told me he understood. Lots of minds did the same thing with doors or something.

Black: hatred, desperation

Blue: sadness

Orange: happiness

Pink: love

Red: rage, anger

I tentively stepped onto the surface of the lake. A small ripple spread across the water as the bell on my ankle chimed. I stepped forward making more ripples on the surface until I reached the center of the lake. The koi didn't even look at me. They jut kept swimming beneath me. I twirled back around, facing the Yamanaka. His face only showed the seriousness of what was happening.

"My chakra is needed to access my memories, so do not be alarmed at what happens next."

"Ok." He was slightly apprehensive, a curious look on his face.

I bent forward and crossed my arms in an X formation. My hands on opposite shoulders. I gripped them until my knuckles turned white. A glow started coming from my back. Suddenly two glowing blue wings appeared behind me. They were made of pure chakra. (like Jak and Daxter 3 wings) I panted slightly and stood back up. I had fallen from the strain it took to form them. Glancing back towards shore I spoke in a harmonic voice.

"What do you want to see first?"

**AN: Ok, so I realized something in this chapter. If Kyubbi wasn't sealed then the yondaime would still be alive. I might bring him back in a later chapter. He could have been on a mission or something. What do you guys think? Dead or Alive? Please review and favorite! :P**


	5. Fitting in

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

It had been 20 minutes since Inoichi entered Naruto's mind and both people still remained unmoving. The hokage and Jiraiya were both becoming impatient, wanting to know what Inoichi had found. Sarutobi was very interested I the chance that this ability could be taught to other shinobi. Being able to control tailed demons' powers at a whim would make them the strongest village in the world. Of course he didn't yet know that you had to agree with the demon for its powers. Jiraiya also had these thoughts however he also wondered if there was a negative side effect to the ability. Such as personality changes, memory loss or mental instability. As both were pondering Inoichi had broken the connection and simply sat there organizing his thoughts from what he had seen. Once he did he turned to the other to and cleared his throat.

"Hm-mm."

Both men looked up sharply. "Inoichi! What have you found?"

"Sigh~ All I can say is that that kid is not sane. He showed me some of his memories from when he used his chakra for the first time to now. However…" He shivered. "It was enough to scare me."

"And about his sight?" Sarutobi pressed.

Inoichi shrugged. "Apparently the kid has had it from birth, but I couldn't see the date because he was too young to remember."

Jiraiya whistled. "That's one hell of a kekkai genkai."

Sarutobi glanced at Jiraiya. "You think it's a bloodline limit?"

"That's all I can think of. Either way there isn't much we can do about it."

All three of them agreed with that statement when Sarutobi remembered what Inoichi had said first. "What did you mean when you said he isn't sane?"

"Ah. What I mean is that there are chips in his personality. Such as reactions to physical stimulations and certain scenarios. To conquer these he has developed modes."

"Modes?" Jiraiya inquired.

"Yes. Three to be exact." He held up 3 fingers.. "The first being the skittish, scared one we saw today at the courtyard. It is, from what I saw, the one he allows to take control when alone or suddenly panicked. Next is his strong mode. When he doesn't show fear and faces things head on. This mode is the one he mainly relies on. Especially when he was with the other children in the orphanage. We saw this one in this room earlier when he looked at us straight in the eye with determination. It often comforted the little kids and protected them by taking their punishments. Unfortunately this led the third mode. The most frightening one…."

Inoichi had trailed off, so Jiraiya brought him back. "The third mode is?"

Inoichi looked down. "The third mode is his insanity mode."

"What is that?"

Inoichi looked over to the sleeping Naruto. "It is his last defense. In this mode he loses all morality and ruthlessly murders whomever he perceives as a threat. In this state he is most powerful and bloodthirsty. He has never harmed an innocent in this state, but there is a possibility. I'd rank his skill at high jonin or even sannin simply from the ruthlessness he possesses."

Everyone inhaled sharply at that comment and stood stock still. "How many times has he entered this mode?"

"Twice. I was able to catch a glimpse of each, not the whole event, but it was enough. He has killed 2 jonins and 6 chunins. No weapons and no conscious. Only bare hands. I saw him rip heads off of 2 chunins and bite out the jugular of a jonin before he shut off the memory. I felt sick watching a child do this while smiling and practically bathing himself in their blood."

"He smiled?" Inoichi nodded. "That is…sick."

Jiraiya look to the hokage and spoke. "So basically we have a ticking time bomb in that bed. Sensei I believe we should keep him in the village. If the Uchiha family is willing then I propose he stay with them for the time being. He allowed Mikoto to hug him so I believe he can improve there. Alsop he should see a therapist on a regular basis. If he can control his third mode then he would make an amazing ninja."

Sarutobi nodded. "I agree. Of course the final decision will be Minato's. He will be arriving sometime within the week."

And with that they waited for Naruto to awake to tell him his fate.

_3 days later_

It's been three days since it was decided that I say in the village. In that time I've become very happy. The Uchiha's have accepted me into their home and I help around the house to pay them back. At first it was a little tense around Sasuke but we became friends after spending some time together. Every day I watch team 7 train and hang out with tem afterwards. They're really cool! Kakashi the lazy pervert, Sakura the super strong medic and Sasuke the cool powerhouse. It was nice to be able to talk to people and them not fear the consequences. Obviously we all became friends.

Besides that, I've been seeing a therapist. He's supposed to help me overcome my fear and memories and personalities. His name is Mr. Umino and he is super nice. He's a father to a man called Iruka who is a chunin. So far we haven't had much progress but it's still early.

Right now I'm watching team 7 train. Sakura and Sasuke were sparring with taijutstu while Kakashi read his porn. Sakura threw a punch which Sasuke jumped over, to drop a heel kick. But Sakura dodged to the side. She brought her left leg up into a side kick, but Sasuke jumped back. Both of them were panting heavily. Neither could land a solid hit. Sweat ran down their faces, arms and legs. Just as they were about to go at it again a messenger hawk arrived. It flew over to Kakashi and landed on his arm. Kakashi unraveled the message and his eye widened in surprise/happiness. Calling us over, he eye smiled.

"Ok everyone. Yondaime-sama has arrived back at the village with Kushina-sama. The trip to Suna went well. Their jinchuriki is now stable and our alliance has been improved and solidified."

"Both Sasuke and Sakura cheered, but I didn't know who they were talking about. "Who?"

"Yondaime-sama. Our fourth hokage."

"But I thought the old man was the hokage."

"He was substituting. Our leader was visiting another village."

I nodded my head. "I see."

"Why don't we all go say hello?"

Everyone agreed and we set out to the village center

**AN: Ok. So 3 modes, not 2. This chapter was so boring I know. Give me some pointers/reviews so I can make it better. :D **


	6. Meeting the yondaime

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

A huge crowd was gathered at the center of the village. Everyone was smiling and cheering for whoever was at the center of the crowd. Unfortunately, with so many people I couldn't see who it was. Suddenly I was bumped into and fell on the ground.

"I am sorry about that my youthful friend."

In front of me was a boy dressed in a horrendous neon green spandex leotard, with orange arm and leg warmers. He had black bowl-cut hair and big fuzzy eyebrows. He gave me a thumbs up while his teeth sparkled when he smiled. I simply stared and tried to process what I was seeing. An endangered species maybe?

"Lee! What have you done now?"

"Ten-Ten! I have most un-youthfully bumped into this new friend."

Ten-Ten sighed and held a hand out to help me up. "Sorry about Lee. He gets overexcited about things."

"That's alright. It was an accident. By the way, I'm Naruto."

She smiled. "Nice to meet you Naruto. I'm Ten-Ten and standing gloomily over there is Neji." (There clothes are whatever you want them to be.)

Sakura stepped up next to me. "Are the others here yet?"

"Not yet."

"Others?" I questioned.

Sakura beamed at me. "Yeah. The rookie 8. Basically our friends."

"Friends…."

"Hey guys!" A new voice shouted.

"H-hello Sakura, Ten-Ten." _Timid._

Turning around I saw 3 people. A timid girl with short hair, pale eyes and who poked her fingers together. A quiet guys with sunglasses. A scruffy guy with 2 upside-down triangles on his face. A BIG dog was walking next to him.

"Hey guys! Guess wh-"

"Forehead!"

I saw a tick mark appear on Sakura's head. "Ino-pig!"

Sasuke, who was standing behind me, sighed audibly and waited. Ino was a blond girl wearing purple. Her two teammates were a guy with pineapple shaped hair and a larger guy with swirls on his cheeks. About 5 minutes later the girls calmed down to introduce me.

"Ok everyone. This is Naruto. Naruto, this is everyone. Lee, Neji, Ten-Ten, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru and Ino."

We all said hi before Kiba walked up to me. "So man, you like pranking?"

"Pranking?" I grinned foxily. "I'm the pranking king!"

He had a wolfish smile on his face. "Great! You and me will be great friends. "

"I think so too." We both started laughing maniacally and uncontrollably, causing most of the people around us to shiver.

We chatted for a while, forgetting the whole reason all of us came here for, before the crowd started to thin. I smiled as Hinata stuttered at a joke. She was sporting a huge blush and was desperately trying to hide it. Choji was munching on chips while Shikimaru laid down to watch the clouds. Ino and Sakura were talking about some girl stuff while Kiba was telling the rest of us about one of his many pranks. Apparently he had replaced Lee's spandex with black, baggy clothes. He was in tears for a week. It was like I had been friends with them forever. By the time it was time to go we had all becomes friends. I couldn't stop smiling if I wanted to. This was by far the best day of my life.

Team 7 had been called to the hokage tower, so I tagged along since I had to go there for my therapy appointment. Walking to the tower I noticed the amusement in Sasuke's eyes from my nonstop smiling. I puffed out my cheeks and walked faster. He snorted and looked back to the road. Kakashi simply chuckled at the exchange and went back to reading his orange book. Sakura ignored all of us and waved to people she knew when we passed by. Even with the amused Uchiha my mood didn't dim at all. If anything, it only grew.

Soon enough the tower was in front of us and we walked in. The team went to the desk to check in to meet the hokage, while I walked downstairs to see Mr. Umino. The hallway was bright and people smiled as I walked by. A pale yellow door stood in front of me, knocking, I heard permition to enter. I did and saw Mr. Umino sitting in his chair, his usual smile on his face. I beamed at him and sat down onto my chair. He noticed my cheeriness and peered curiously at me.

"You seem very happy today Naruto."

I nodded vigorously. "Uh-huh! I made some new friends today."

"Really? Who are they?"

"Um. They said they were called the rookie 8."

He chuckled. "Of course. Do you like all of them?"

"Yeah. Kiba and I are planning on a prank right now."

"Oh-hoh! What kind of prank?"

I grinned. "It's a secret. You'll have to wait to find out."

He grinned back. "I can't wait."

The rest of my visit there was simply talking about what I was doing in the village. If anything was bothering me. Normal stuff. Mr. Umino was kind and knew when to ask the darker questions. Today he didn't want to ruin my optimistic mood so he steered away from them. By the time my appointment was over it seemed as if only 10 minutes had passed. I waved goodbye and practically skipped to the front door. It seemed that team 7 had just finished their meeting as they were walking down the stairs from the upper floor. When they saw me I saw them freeze for a moment and start to whisper.

"Do you think he could be? He looks just like him." –Sakura

"The hokage did lose…."

The rest I couldn't here. Their voices faded. I cocked my head to the side trying to understand what they were talking about. With a shrug I ran up to them. Waving one of my hands I shouted a "Hey!" Their whispers stopped and Kakashi waved back to me.

"How was your guys' meeting? What'd you talk about?"

Kakashi continued. "Just the yondaime's trip to Suna." He looked down at me. "Along with his long lost son."

"His son?"

"Yes. He was kidnapped at birth and hasn't been seen since. Minato-sama and Kushina-sama are very worried about him."

"That is very sad. I hope they find him soon."

Kakashi stared at me for a moment before smiling. "I'm sure he is closer than they think."

"Eh? Um. Ok?"

"Hey team. Why don't we introduce Naruto to yondaime-sama?"

Sakura perked up at the idea. "That's a great idea Kakashi-sensei. Come on Naruto. You'd have to meet him sooner or later anyway."

I nodded and followed them back upstairs. There were no hallways or doors the whole way up. The stairs creaked as I stepped on them. I felt bad for team 7. They had just walked up and down the stairs, but here they were doing it again. Still, it's nice to know they will be with me when I met the actual hokage. We came upon 2 big red doors. Kakashi knocked and a muffled "Enter" was heard. I took a deep breath before heading inside. A desk with paperwork all over it was along the right wall. Pictures and bookshelves lined the walls of the office. A large chair, facing away from me, was situated behind the desk. We all filed in and stood in front of the desk. The chair spun around and a man with yellow spiky hair, blue eyes and a big grin faced us. I was in shock. _What the!? He looks just like me!_ He seemed to be thinking the same thing because his smile dropped and quickly looked to Kakashi.

In a smooth voice he asked, "Kakashi, who is this?"

Kakashi smiled. "This, hokage-sama, is Naruto. The young man Sarutobi-sama spoke of. And, Naruto, this is Minato."

Minato looked at me weirdly. I started to shift slightly. "Naruto…what is your last name?"

"U-um. I don't know. I lived at the orphanage forever and they never told me."

He seemed to study me for a while, making me fidget nervously, for a minute before calling for ANBU. "Bring me Kushina. If she doesn't agree then tell her it's important." Giving nods the ANBU left.

It was silent for a while. A tense atmosphere had settled in the room. No one was willing to speak. Sasuke and Sakura not knowing why there was tension. Kakashi was reading his book. Minato seemed to be thinking and kept glancing at me. And I didn't know what was going on!

"Sasuke, Sakura. You may leave."

"Yes hokage-sama." They filed out leaving only Minato, Kakashi and me. "So, Naruto, do you know your parents name?"

I shook my head. "No. The orphanage found me on their doorstep with nothing but a blanket covering me."

"That's interesting." He smiled at me. "Do you think anyone in the village could be your family?"

"Ummm. I don't think so. The village is so far away from the orphanage and the only person that looks like me is **you**."

"I see. Naruto I think-"

Just then the doors burst open, causing me to jump, and a woman with long red hair and brown eyes stomped in. "Minato! You better have a damn good reason for calling me here!" She stopped talking when she saw me. "Who is this?"

"Kushina, this Naruto. The kid Sarutobi talked about."

She looked at me in surprise. "It can't be….Is it really you Naruto?"

I looked at her confused. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

She paused her movements towards me and abruptly turned to Minato. "Is this a joke!?"

He folded his hands in front of him. "It's not. You know I would never do anything like that to you. But, do you think…"

She looked uncertain. "I-I don't know. But he looks just like you." I kept looking at the both of them, trying to figure out what was going on. "Wait! He would one of our clans' marks on him."

"That's right!" They both looked at me expectantly.

"What?" My question seemed to spark something in their brains. _Duh! He wouldn't have any clue what we're talking about._

Kushina spoke to me. "Do you have any strange marks, or tattoos, anywhere on your body?" She took a step closer, I took a step back.

"Why do you want to know?"

They seemed nervous and kept glancing at each other. Kakashi decided to help them. Closing his book, he looked down at me. "They think you might be their son Naruto."

My brain stopped working. "S-son?"

"Yes. The Uchiha clan has the sharingan and Harunos have a ying-yang symbol on their body. Those are things that prove you belong to a clan. Do you have any marks from a clan that could prove it?"

"U-um. I might have a mark that they are talking about."

Minato stood up and walked over to me. He knelt down so that he was just below eye level with me. (Hey! I'm short ok?) "Can you show me?"

I nodded numbly and took my shirt off. I turned around and showed my back to everyone. Across my shoulder blades and spine was what looked like a tattoo of a bird. Its wings were spread and it seemed to be alive. The bird was pitch black with some dark blue feathers. I heard a short intake of breath and felt Minato trace the design. I shivered at his touch, his fingers felt cold to me. He muttered, "The Namikaze " Turning back around I pumped chakra into my eyes. Truthfully I didn't know about my new eye ability until I tried doing what Sasuke did with his sharingan. My eyes became purple with rippling rings, and across both eyes (and skin in between them) were black wings.

Kakashi dropped his book and his lone eye widened in shock. "The Namikaze and Uzumaki symbols, they merged!"

Minato and Kushina stared. Kakashi gaped. And I stood there looking at all of them confused. _Damn it! What the fuck is wrong with me this time!?_


End file.
